Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know/Gallery
File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-13h32m35s106.png|Leafy getting chased by the others. JC0L85e.gif|Gif version. Bbb.png|Leafy running through a fence. bandicam 2018-03-27 17-57-15-896.jpg|Leafy and everyone else running up a hill. bandicam 2018-03-27 17-57-17-667.jpg|Leafy jumping into the air. bandicam 2018-03-27 17-57-24-882.jpg|Leafy and the others entering the woods. bandicam 2018-03-27 17-57-41-295.jpg|Leafy turning left. bandicam 2018-03-27 17-57-47-773.jpg|The others are not sure which way to go. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-13h37m19s238.png|Tennis Ball: Don't you think we're taking this too far? File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h25m43s107.png|Golf Ball: Don't you want dream island? bandicam 2018-03-27 18-04-01-804.jpg|Tennis Ball: But we don't actually have to capture Leafy, do we? bandicam 2018-03-27 18-04-13-719.jpg|Pencil: Pen, Pen. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-13h41m00s180.png|Pencil: Just use the Leafy detector. bandicam 2018-03-27 18-04-33-618.jpg|Pencil uses the Leafy Detector. bandicam 2018-03-27 18-04-34-843.jpg|Final Moments Before Getting Captured mqdefault19.jpg|Leafy is trapped in place. bandicam 2018-03-27 18-04-52-468.jpg|Evil Canyon File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-13h48m50s207.png|"Blue Skidoo, we can too!" bandicam 2018-03-27 18-04-59-066.jpg|Leafy disappears into the map to Yoyleland. Screenshot (1987).png|Pin tears up the map. Screenshot (1988).png|Pin throws the pieces of the map into the air. bandicam 2018-03-27 18-05-39-353.jpg Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg|TV loads contestant results. Votes Of BFDI.png|A list of the contestants who initially did join and did not join. bandicam 2018-03-27 18-06-08-523.jpg|Contestants getting split up. bandicam 2018-03-27 18-06-50-094.jpg|Book complaining about not making it in. Screenshot (1993).png|Lollipop: Of course you didn't. Screenshot (1995).png|Book finds BFDI Game Rules. Screenshot (1996).png|Eraser takes it and reads the first rule. Screenshot (1997).png|TV displays new results. Screenshot (2008).png|Puffball, Book and Yellow Face now join the contestant side. Screenshot (1998).png|"So who's the host going to be?" maxresdefault4.jpg|"Yeah, who? I wanna know" Screenshot (2000).png|"Yeah, who? I wanna know" Screenshot (2001).png|"Yeah, who? I wanna know" Screenshot (2002).png|"Yeah, who? I wanna know" Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png|Firey distracted by Puffball's changing of color. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-13h56m23s178.png|TV's reaction to being the host. Losersscreaminggoes to TLC.jpg|The nonparticipating about to get catapulted to the TLC. maxresdefault9.jpg|Golf Ball: Let's split into teams. Screenshot (2011).png|Tennis Ball: I think one team should have the original contestants, and the other should have the newbies! Originals vs Newbies.png|Originals vs newbies. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h00m22s11.png|"Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting SLAPPED!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h02m10s40.png|"Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting STABBED!" bandicam 2017-10-27 20-53-54-583.jpg|Book gets burned. Screenshot (2013).png|Yellow Face reading rule 3. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h04m30s191.png Screenshot (2014).png|Firey stopping the wheel spin and reading rule 4. 1a.png|Match gets to return to the originals team. Screenshot (2012).png|Everyone except for Donut changes to the originals team. Screenshot (2015).png|Donut stares down Pencil. Screenshot (2016).png|Pencil stares down Donut. Screenshot (2017).png|"Wait, I like my screen like this!" Screenshot (2020).png|Match: OMG Pencil, me too! Screenshot (2021).png|"Really? I like mine like this." Screenshot (2022).png|"Well, I like mine like this." Lets all show our favorite screens!.png|"Let's all show our favorite screens!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h07m16s15.png|Everyone tells Pin to switch. 1s.png|Pin gives in to the pressure and switches. Screenshot (2047).png|Spinner lands on Tug of War. BFDIA_1.png BFDIA1 vote.png LeafyisinYoylelandwithBoombox.png|"Has this ever happened to you?" Favorite screens Screenshot (2017).png|Pencil Screenshot (2020).png|Match Screenshot (2021).png|Fries Screenshot (2022).png|Ruby Screenshot (2023).png|Bomby a (2).png|Dora a (3).png|Nickel a (4).png|Match a (5).png|Teardrop a (6).png|Needle a (7).png|Dora a (8).png|Pin a (9).png|Yellow Face a (10).png|TV a (11).png|Dora a (12).png|Puffball a (13).png|Gelatin a (14).png|Coiny a (15).png|Rocky a (16).png|Dora a (17).png|Spongy a (18).png|Book a (19).png|Donut a (20).png|Firey a (21).png|Dora a (22).png|Tennis Ball a (23).png|Ruby a (24).png|Ice Cube Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 2 galleries